


The Free Clinic

by gryffindorJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Episode 5x07 Sam's got "the clap" and needs it cleared up, Dean tags along for moral support.





	The Free Clinic

It was horrible here, the neutral painted walls with the equally neutral colored chairs, and the giant rack of pamphlets. Like someone would actually walk in off the street, and grab the _So You've Got Genital Warts_ pamphlet, in plain sight of the receptionist and whoever else might be in the waiting room. 

The door leading to the exam rooms swung open, "Clarence?" the young woman said. Sam made eye contact and she smiled brightly at him. She then looked down at his chart and immediately frowned. Sam squirmed uncomfortably and sighed. As he stood to walk towards the back, Dean got up to follow. 

"I can do this on my own," Sam hissed. The woman looked at Sam and then at Dean, Dean tried to smile his charming smile but somehow with the age spots on his face it wasn't as charming. 

"No, I think I'll hold your hand," Dean said lightly pushing Sam towards the door. 

"You'll be here in exam three," the woman said leading the way. Sam glared at Dean as he caught him looking at her ass. 

"Thank you," Sam said, strongly suppressing the urge to scratch himself in front of her. 

Sam sat on the exam table, the paper crinkling underneath him. Dean sat down on the stool meant for the doctor and spun around playfully. Dumb-ass. The woman took Sam's temperature and blood pressure then said, "Kathy will be right with you." She left the room closing the door behind her.

Sam huffed mostly at Dean and little bit at himself. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. 

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sam said tightly. 

"So go." 

Sam looked at his crotch and then looked at Dean indicating that it might not be just that easy. 

"Oh right," Dean smirked "that's going to burn like hell. Fire shooting out of your dick." 

"Thanks," Sam said sliding off the table. 

When he returned to the exam he was walking a little more gingerly than he had before. 

"Hurt that bad?" Dean chuckled. 

"Shut up," Sam said sitting back down on the table. 

The door immediately opened up and in walked a heavy-set woman with frizzy grey hair. She was reading the chart and didn't look up at either Sam or Dean. "Says here, Mr. Thomas, that someone gave you the gift that keeps giving." 

She finally looked up and laughed at the shock on Sam's face. "Nothing like a good reminder about having safe sex." 

"No, doctor, it wasn’t like that," Sam said. 

"Right, sure, got it from a toilet seat." She pulled a pair of rubber gloves from the dispenser on the wall and snapped them on. "I'm not a doctor by the way, I'm a nurse practitioner. No way in hell this state would pay for that sort of funding." 

"Oh, right, sorry." 

"Who are you?" the woman said looking at Dean. 

"I'm his—dad," Dean said with a swallow. 

"Good Lord, how old were you when he was born, fifty? You look old enough to be his grandfather. Now, out of my chair, you can go sit over there." 

The woman sat down on the stool and spun back to look at Sam. "All right, pants off, I need to see the infected area." 

"Jesus, fucking he-witch" Sam mumbled under his breath. 

After the exam and a very unfriendly q-tip stuck were he never wanted anything stuck again, the woman threw her gloves away washed her hands and sat back down. 

"I think a shot of an antibiotic should clear you right up." 

"Thank you." 

"Before I do that I have to stress to you the importance of safe sex and condom use. Every. Single. Time." 

"Right, yeah of course," Sam said not willing to argue the point of already knowing that. 

"While I can't make you, I also think it's important that you call any other partners who you may have transmitted your STD to." 

"Don't worry, Clarence here hasn't been with anyone since he got it," Dean interjected. 

"Then call that partner at least they may not know they have it," the woman said. 

"Oh he knows exactly what he did to Clarence," Dean grinned. 

The nurse raised a brow and Sam glared at Dean "Shut up, _Dad_." _God this was so fucking humiliating._

The nurse stood up saying, "I'm done here. But don't pull your drawers on too quickly. Tina will be back with your shot and it has to go in your hip. Oh and you have to come back in a couple days for a booster shot. Don't worry no one will make you take off your pants next time." She handed Sam a stack of paperwork and pamphlets before leaving the room. _The Early Signs Of STD's_ , _Importance of Wrapping it Up_ , _So You've Had Unprotected Sex_ , and _Look Before You Copulate_. 

As Sam and Dean walked out Sam was not only walking slowly from the damn burning but also the muscle spasm in his butt. "Hip my ass," he said to Dean. The nurse had jabbed that needle so hard into his butt he didn't think he'd be able to sit comfortably for a week. 

They walked out through the waiting-room, Sam walking towards for the door and Dean ducked off to the right, heading straight for the big bucket of free condoms. Dean grabbed two handfuls shoving them into his pockets before straightening up and noticing the four other people in the waiting room staring at him. 

'"I still have sex at my age," Dean snapped at the receptionist who glared at him. 

"Dean, lets go," Sam said holding the door. 

They walked out back towards the car. 

"Why do you need all those condoms, last time I checked you were sleeping with an angel," Sam said. 

"Have to dull his senses, he gets too excited sometimes and comes too fast." 

"Yeah, sure I bet it's him with that issue," Sam snorted as he got in the car.


End file.
